Until You
by Spring Goddess
Summary: Love moves in mysterious ways… the process began when Sora came into Leon’s life…
1. Chapter 1

**MWUAHAHAHA**

At last a Kaleido Star fic written by me. I was so damn inspired by the episode, _"To the Promise's Amazing Location" _(Yakusoku no Sugoi Basho e), I almost cried when the performers perform freely without the competition thing (you know happy that finally Sora's dream became reality). And the part when Sora almost kissed Leon was my favorite scene (LOL) and that part my friend is where I got inspired to write this fic.

Ok everyone may protest concerning the pair, but please read the story first its…umm…just judge it after you read it…ok thanks. So much for the introduction…neh

**Until You**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

Leon was reading a book when the lady he saved finally awakens.

"Where am I?" the lady with a plum colored hair and tantalizing brown eyes queried. It seems that she doesn't remember anything.

"Your in my house" the man's voice was so masculine but full of sorrow and pain. The man looks like he is in his middle twenties, he possesses a long gray hair and a very handsome face.

The lady queried, "Wait, who am I, I can't remember anything"

"Here" the man handed her a pendant.

"Sora, you mean I am Sora and what else?"

"I'm sorry but that's all I found. The truth is I found you at the shore. You're in England right now and in my house the Greyladies. I think you have a short-term amnesia, you'll remember everything in time just don't rush yourself its not good for your health"

The Greyladies is an old English mansion. It's a two level house and a beautiful garden with different kinds of flowers surrounding it.

Sora's room was designed the renaissance style. She has a queen size bed and a fireplace in its right and a terrace that can view the mountains in its left.

"Thanks, wait who are you?"

"Leon Oswald, there's food in your table if you're hungry, just suit yourself. I'll be on my room if you need something"

"Thanks…but where is your room?" but Leon was already out in her room.

Her food was rice potage accompanied by herbal tea. It smells delicious and she's starving so she didn't torture herself any longer.

After she finished her potage and drained all her tea. She tried to find the kitchen and after a few minutes she successfully found it and washed her dishes.

And now she needs to find Leon, to escort her to where he found her.

"Now where could be his room, this place is enormous,"

She opened every door. But something puzzled her, this house is so big but she can't find any housekeeper or any one that could help her find Leon's room.

She entered a room that seems like Leon's study room, it was filled with books, most of them are medical books. At the right side of the room, above the fireplace, there hang a portrait of a beautiful young maiden.

"Wow, she's beautiful, I can't help but stare"

The damsel in the portrait has a long white hair and she's wearing a beautiful light blue Victorian styled gown with lace and ribbons in it. The background of the portrait looks like it was in the mansions garden. And the painter brilliantly captures the girls beautiful smile.

She spent almost half an hour staring at the portrait, and then she walks out of the room and began searching for Leon's room.

And then she opened the door that looks like it was the right room and was taken a back to what she saw.

To Be Continued 

------------------------------

A/N

_Forgive me if there's any grammatical errors, but no body's perfect right? Things are a little bit hazy, but as the story continues things will slowly be made known._

_You can freely guess what Sora saw._

_Reviews and constructive criticism will be well appreciated._

_Thanks…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Until You**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

She opened the door and then she saw…Leon wearing only his boxers. He possesses a lean and well-built body. His skin is like porcelain and his looks are to die for.

Sora's thoughts just flew away. She just froze in her position.

Leon queried, _"Need anything?"_

" " It seems like Sora didn't hear anything.

"_Sora, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I…I ju…just want… to… to talk to you"

Then Leon walk closer to Sora.

"_Then what is it?"_

Sora was now blushing a thousand folds. But to Leon it's nothing, because he's still wearing something.

"Well, I think it could wait… please finish what you are doing, I'll just wait in my room"

"If that's what you want" 

Then Sora hastily exited the room and left a confused Leon.

'What's wrong with her?' thought Leon,

-------------------

At Layla Hamilton's chateau in Ireland.

"Hello is Sora Naegino there? This is Layla Hamilton"

Layla Hamilton is a renowned Broadway Star and a good friend of Sora, she is engaged to a Business Tycoon in Ireland, he is Yuri Killian.

"Oh hi Layla this is Sarah, Sora went to Ireland three weeks ago, and I think she will be there this week"

"Ok, I'll just call again if she arrived… thanks"

Layla feels that something's wrong, if Sora left Greece three weeks ago then she must arrive here in Ireland the day before yesterday.

'Sora, hope she's ok' Layla thought

Yuri queried, "Hey is something bothering you?"

"Its Sora…"

"Don't worry she will be here before our wedding"

Then he kissed her, thinking that it will somehow eased her anxiety.

-------------------

Sora can't breath normally considering what happened to her 2 minutes ago. She can't believe what she saw,

"Ok…Sora its normal ok…oh… it will haunt me forever!"

"Are you having some difficulties?" 

"Its Leon… hey wait who is it?" She roamed her eyes around her room but she can't find any

"Come on show your self!"

To Be Continued 

-------------------

A/N Thanks for reading…

Again sorry if you found any grammatical errors. )

I love having reviews and advices.


End file.
